


Revenge Can Wait.

by Via11



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifting, Wedding, Werebabies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via11/pseuds/Via11
Summary: A wedding was supposed to be a joyous event not one that killed all her friends and family. No one had time to mourn and only eleven had time to run.





	1. The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters come out Friday's. Hope you enjoy.

Stella looked at her cousin Clarisse, a smile on her face. She was dressed in a white lace floor length dress holding a bouquet of lavender and other fresh stems. As they walked towards a set of doors that led to a marble staircase, Stella focused on the footsteps she heard as the noise echoed down the hall. She took her position behind her cousin watching her red curls bounce from behind as her uncle Nick stepped next to her cousin locking elbows, as she grabbed the train of the dress. 

Her uncle looked back at her and gave a thumb’s up smiling. He opened the doors and they made their way towards the stairs, the three smiling down at their relatives, friends and those who would soon be. 

Clarisse breathed in sigh, reluctance filling her stomach, as she looked towards her soon to be husband. He was attractive three years older than her twenty and was a beta in another pack that hers previously had tension with. Julian was the kindest man she knew following her father, he was the youngest child of the alpha in his pack, powerful but he would never be the alpha unlike her. Yet he wasn’t someone she would ever love beyond a friendship. 

Her foot touched the top of the staircase, all she wanted was to run but she knew her place and what needed to be done. Her dress also would hinder the escape process and her heels would slow her down if not trip her while running. Her father would let her run he cared to much for her, her cousin would follow her no matter what she would do. 

She continued down three steps from the top, when she heard shattering followed by a series of deafening bangs. She looked around searching for the origin of the sound. Her eyes go to the front of the room her mother was rushing forward towards Julian as he collapsed to the ground her mother collapsing after him red seeping through her peach dress. She heard gasps, felt screams vibrate around her. Bullets flying hitting guests who didn’t have time to react as they continued to spray the room. 

Clarisse’s arm was grabbed from behind Stella pulling her and Nick back up the stairs. She tried to break away run to her family and help, but Stella’s grip was firm as she flashed her eyes amber colour changing from her normal blue. When Clarisse mimicked the gesture Stella cried out, they were now red. Once they were far enough back Nick closed the door quietly locking them afterwards. 

“We need to go back.” Clarisse said hysteria in her voice, as she watched Stella take off her heels motioning for her to do the same.”

“We need to help who we can.” Stella said firmly despite her watering eyes.

“The kids.” Nick whispered eyes hollow, before the three sprinted towards the room which held the children and a babysitter.

Clarisse got their first, Stella trailed behind keeping with Nicks pace as a human he was only able to run so fast. She flung open the door and was greeted with stares, as the other two caught up and entered the room. She looked towards the baby sitter, Isabelle a girl only two years younger than her a friend of a friend from Julian’s pack.

“We need to go.” Stella said rushing forward to grab two toddlers whose gray eyes mimicked Clarisse’s. 

The rest of the children consisted of two infants and three others who age ranged from five to ten those who were though to not be able to sit through the ceremony. Isabelle grabbed the two infants, Nick ushered the other kids up and towards the window which Clarisse had already jumped through and onto the wrap around deck. Once everyone entered onto the deck they ran towards the rear stairs which led towards a forest.

The run to the forest was tense a man in what looked like an electrical truck had spotted them and began to raise a machine gun, Clarisse charged towards in her half-transformed phase claws out and teeth pointed, the train of her dress trailing behind her. Before the man could fully raise the gun, she had already slit his throat with one swipe of her nails.

The group had paused once she had left them she shook her head, they should’ve kept running. She swooped down roughly feeling around the mans body claws digging into flesh as she did. When she found keys, she grabbed his gun ran to the truck the rest of the group following meeting her there. 

Nick took the keys from her shoving her into the rear of the truck as Jackson a seven-year-old from Julian’s pack had opened the side door of the van, his claws out. Clarisse helped Stella and Isabelle in their arms full of the youngest four of the group before shoving in the other three children.

The interior of the van didn’t match the exterior, inside was four rows of seats two seats per row with the exception of the rear which held three. Stella buckled in the toddler’s and older kids while Clarisse ripped out the GPS system and threw it out of the car once they had pulled out of the parking lot. 

Once they had turned onto another road she let out a sob, most of her family gone and now she was left with two humans and nine wolves including herself, most of the group wouldn’t be able to protect themselves and now they were on the run. 

Stella spoke up from the back. “Your eyes were red.” 

This made her tears slow, her head shaking side to side. That had just confirmed her mother had died and Clarisse had absorbed her powers. Her duty had changed from uniting two packs to protecting what little of pack she had left. 

“What’s going on?” Isabelle shouted.

Nick stopped Clarisse from speaking cutting her off. “Not in front of the kids.” 

After twenty minutes he pulled into a residential area and a few minutes later into a driveway of a modest bungalow house. He left the car and walked to the garage where he went to a keypad and input a code. Garage doors opening. 

Once they garage doors were shut they exited the vehicle and Nick opened door to the house again with a keypad, he held the door waiting till everyone entered the house before closing and locking it. 

He pointed towards the doors leading to the basement and then grabbed his twins from Stella. At the beginning of the day he had eight kids, now he was down to three and had no wife. The twins were fraternal, the boy Nolan had light blond hair and the girl Eliza with red the same as his oldest daughter, they both had his wife’s gray eyes. He held in his grief staying strong for the little he had left in this world. 

Once downstairs he deposited the twins on a sectional which took up a large portion of the room. He walked into a storage room and closed the door behind him. He reflected on what had just happened now alone. His eldest daughter was now their alpha, if what Stella had said was true.

He didn’t doubt her, she was pack and had been living with them since she was four. Her father had been bitten years before her birth and her mother was human like him. They had died when her mother had driven herself and her husband into a lake. Stella saved only by the fact she was at pre-school at the time. His children had also been at the same school and when his wife had found at what had happened, she brought her into their pack and raised her like she was her own. 

Then there was Isabelle a stranger, she was also a shifter but unlike most of his family whose forms were of wolves she shifted into an eagle. He didn’t know what to do with her now, he hoped she hadn’t had anything to do with the attack, but he still had to be concerned. 

In the main room Stella was bouncing Adeline one of the baby’s who wails were hurting her ears, she looked jealously at Isabelle who held the other baby Greyson who was happily babbling away. 

Nick entered the room a duffel bag over his shoulder. He set the bag down on the carpeted floor away from the children and unzipped the bag. Clarisse walked over and looked into the contents of the bag it contained a large sum of cash, a few flip phones and two hand guns with ammo. 

Clarisse smiled slightly at her father, she wasn’t sure what was funnier her pacifist dad with guns or a flip phone in 2024. Her smile fell remembering the events of what happened less than an hour ago. She grabbed one of the phones and turned it on and went through the contacts. She opened it and saw a list of eight, four of them were labeled 1-4, three other contacts were of packs she knew Smith, Chen and, Davis the last one was ‘Emergency.’

Her dad took the phone from her after he had loaded one of the guns, he put it back into the bag and put the bag onto the top of bookshelf in the room before walking to the couch. He grabbed Clarisse’s hands and pulled her down onto the couch next to him, before motioning for Nolan and Eliza to come over. 

“This isn’t how this was supposed to happen, you’re not ready.” He said stroking his eldest’s hair.

Clarisse recoiled and stared at her father. Who shook his head and turned on the Tv finding a kid’s channel. He motioned for the adults in the room to follow him into another smaller room adjacent to the room with the Tv. 

“We need to get further away, go further north there’s another house.” Nick said hushed due to the lack of doors separating them for the kids. 

He turned to Isabelle. “You can go home but what happened today has to remain secret.”

“You still haven’t told me what happened.” She said crossing her arms. 

“And we never will.” Clarisse said, watching Isabelle’s anger rise. 

Before allowing a fight to begin Nick looked at the girls around him, they were barely out of the teens excluding Isabelle who still was a teen. “We’ll leave after dinner.” 

Dinner as it turned out was pasta with tomato sauce with water to drink which had Isaac complaining, which in turn caused Clarisse to flash her eyes resulting in a whimper from Isaac, resulting in her receiving an angry look from her father and a whack on the arm from Stella. 

Shortly after dinner Isabelle rolled her eyes as she said goodbye to Stella on the rear porch before stripping and phasing into her eagle form. Stella put Isabelle’s clothing into a bag and tied it around the eagle’s leg. Stella watched as Isabella took off circling the house before taking off to the south. 

On the stairs Nick passed her giving her one of the flip phones and giving her a quick hug, he had shed his suit jacket and tie.

Clarisse was down stairs on sprawled on the couch holding the babies, the other children around her close. Stella laughed at the sight of her pack, along with two members of Julian’s surrounding the new alpha who was still in a wedding dress, though the veil was gone along with her makeup and heels. 

“I thought we were leaving.” Stella said taking one of the babies from the eldest in the room before joining them on the sectional.

“He said it would be suspicious you know with how we’re dressed for a wedding.” Clarisse said with a watery smile.

Soon they had the children asleep in the basement before heading upstairs to the other living room, the blinds were closed and no light in the room with the exception of the flat screen. The news was on the headline claiming a cult’s mass suicide happened earlier today during a ritual, Stella and Clarisse shook their heads as the news anchor faded and the outside of the wedding venue showed it was an mansion two hours north east of Toronto. 

“Who ever did this is going to suffer.” Clarisse said red eyes staring at the tv.

Stella grabbed her hands. “They will but now we need to protect our pack.” 

Two hours later they heard the Garage door open, flanked the door which led into the house from the garage claws out. Nick gently shoved his daughter back as he entered the house passing over three of the five bags to her before heading down the stairs. Two bags were from a grocery store holding food, formula and diapers, the other three bags were from an athletic store and held clothing and shoes.

Once everyone was changed and old clothing was discarded into a trash can, the group entered into the garage a ten-person passenger van in the place of where the electrical van had been. Inside was equipped with car seats and booster seats. This time Stella drove with Avery the ten-year-old in the passenger seat.

The drive was filled with wailing and growls. The darkness had done nothing to soothe the children. It wasn’t till five hours later that the van pulled into a dirt laneway, Stella slowed the car down and five minutes later a large cottage appeared. It was a two-story A-frame building with a garage a few meters away, past the trees which bordered the yard a lake could be seen the full moon reflecting off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Newcomers

Two days later the group was almost out of food. They hadn’t left the property the previous day and there was no contact with the outside world. The cottage had two large TV's in each of the sitting rooms though there was no cable or internet all that could be played were old DVD’s. Once a day they would go outside for a few hours, some days those old enough would swim in the lake, the garage was full of an abundance of life jackets as well as kayaks. 

Today they had gone out around noon, Clarisse and Stella in the water with Isaac, Avery and Jackson. The past two days had been agonizing, having to accept most of their loved ones were gone, taken from them in such a horrible way and being isolated from their friends who were left. Nick had insisted that they didn’t call anyone of the packs in the flip phone’s claiming they couldn’t trust anyone for now even those who they considered friends and allies. 

Clarisse had the struggle of comprehending that the death of her mother resulted in her being the most powerful in her pack, with her mother’s alpha status being moved to her upon death. A pack that was once over seventy strong was now reduced to ten. Reflecting on the wedding brought nausea to her stomach. The ceremony had been her and Julian’s packs, the rest of their friends were planned to join them for the reception. It was hard to believe what had happened, so many lives lost so rapidly.

The hardest thing was explaining to seven-year-old Jackson that all his family was gone with the exception of Adeline who had was only alive for five months, they were both now her family and pack.

Her mind’s restlessness kept her awake for most of the night, the guilt of her not being able to stop her family’s death weighed heavily on her mind. Often times she would find herself subconsciously blaming Stella for pulling her away stopping her from running to her aid of her family, her pack and Julian’s loved ones. She then reminded herself that without Stella’s levelheadedness she, her father and the children would have most likely needed up dead as well and that would have served no one. 

Theories of who had done this constantly raced though her mind. Her first theory was that this was the doing of a rival pack. Her pack was well liked mostly through the network of shapeshifters they knew of, but a few were angered at them for breaking traditions.Tolerance of inter-human relationships were frowned upon by many shifters, as having children with a human had a small chance of a child being unable to shift. 

The chance was less the three percent, but it did happen, her youngest brother Nolan was proof of it. His birth caused disputes between even their strongest allies. Many urging her mother to turn Nolan, but she refused arguing it was unethical without his consent, not to mention dangerous. There were not much besides rumors of what would happen if a human born from a shifter was bit. Other alphas had offered to turn him or suggested that they should put him up for adoption evoking her mother’s rage. 

Many feared the precedent it set for their kind as only alphas had the ability to turn humans into shifters and only children of alphas could become one, but her parents knew that their love for each other and their children was real, so they endured the comments from others. Her parents love wasn’t able to stop the shooting and the death that had just occurred.

Clarisse was removed from her thoughts as Isaac splashed her, she retaliated by chasing him before picking him up and dunking him underwater briefly, afterwards looking to the shore where her dad was watching a baby monitor, the youngest two members of the group were napping indoors. Next to her father she saw her only two siblings that she had left. Despite their young age of three Eliza was several inches taller than their brother, already showing the difference between shifter children verses human. 

Growing up her family and pack had always sent children to a school for shifters, as kids could often lose control of their shift and hurt someone unintentionally, luckily shifters had the ability to heal rapidly, humans did not though. Their parents had already begun to argue with the school to allow Nolan to attend once he turned four, but the school pushed back citing it wouldn’t be safe for him there. Now it looked like neither Eliza or Nolan would make it to that school. 

Soon the kids grew tired of the water and they headed back inside for lunch. Stella made grilled cheese’s and tomato soup four everyone, during which she commented on the emptiness of the fridge. 

“What is this place?” Stella asked her uncle once she joined them at the table. 

As he helped feed the toddlers he spoke up a smile gracing his aging face. “It was a cottage your aunt and I bought before she became alpha, we used to stay up here for at least month out of the year.”

After lunch the three adults stood in the corner of the upstairs living room talking.  
“We need more food and diapers.” Nick said.

“I’ll go.” Clarisse offered before anyone else could say otherwise.

The then three came up with a list of things they needed before Nick gave instructions on how to get to the small town twenty minutes south of them and gave her one of the flip phones and cash from the duffel bag he had retrieved at the bungalow they had stopped at. 

Her drive into town was peaceful, she was grateful to be able to get away from the overfilled house, it still amazed her the amount of noise seven kids could make. Finally, she pulled into the store’s parking lot her nerves tumbling around in her stomach. Once the car was in park she closed her eyes briefly focusing on her ears and smell trying to detect if anything was out of place. 

When she decided it seemed safe she got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the grocery store. Going through the aisles she got what was on the list as well as a few things that weren’t, after the third pass of the store she still couldn’t find baby formula her frustration at the situation of how she couldn’t even manage to do that made her claws come out, she quickly stuffed them in her pockets as she saw an employee turn to look at her. He looked to be around twenty the same age as her. 

“Can I help you?” He asked eyes looking to where her hands were in her pockets.

“Baby formula.” She said quickly.

“Aren’t you a little young to have a kid?” 

Clarisse glared at the man her anger intensified as he walked away from her. It was when he was near the end of the aisle that he turned back and motioned for her to follow. She shook her head agitated at the treatment. Once they reached the formula, she saw him pull out his phone firing out a text before walking away. Afterwards she headed to the cash register where a much kinder employee checked her out.

When she got to the car she felt paranoid, the encounter with the man inside made her feel uneasy. She had no one to rely on to get who out of trouble except Stella and Nick who she couldn’t ask since the kids needed them more than her. She just hoped that her paranoia was from lack of sleep and not a sign that something was wrong before she pushed the button turning on the car. 

As she neared the cottage she noticed a blue truck following her, a man and women in the front seats. She panicked and began to drive away from the cottage, the truck turned the same way continuing to follow her. After a second turn she called her fathers phone on the second ring she checked her rear mirror again, the truck had turned into a small parking lot with other cars belonging to what she assumed were hikers. She breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Hello?” Nick asked his voice coming through the phone. 

“Sorry, I had gotten lost, but I figured it out.” She lied before hanging the phone up quickly, ignoring the phone when her father had called back.

At the cottage she brought in the groceries before joining the rest of the group in the basement, a movie on the TV. A few minutes later Clarisse heard something that was off in the distance she tapped Stella’s shoulder discreetly before walking upstairs.

“Do you hear that?” Stella asked looking towards the front door.

“It sounds like somethings coming up the dirt lane way.” Clarisse whispered walking towards the backdoor checking that it was locked while Stella closed the windows in the living room. 

Clarisse closed the door that led to the basement before grabbing a knife from the kitchen, while Stella grabbed a phone off the counter and sent a text to Nick quickly explaining what was going on. 

“What are you doing?” Clarisse said grabbing the phone too late to stop the text from being sent.

“He should know, what’s going on.” Stella said grabbing the phone back seeing that Nick had responded with ‘OK.’

“Also, why do you have a knife.” Stella continued before taking her post at the back door.

“In case they’re humans.” She whispered looking out the front door when the same blue truck from earlier came into view. 

Clarisse let out an expletive as a minivan also came into view. 

The occupants of both vehicles got out, four from the minivan and two from the truck. She had seen one of them before, the rude employee from the grocery store. He moved with three others as they crept around the side of the house. Two others coming to the front door before knocking. Clarisse didn’t open the door hoping that they would leave.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” A woman’s voice said front the other side of the door.

Ten seconds after no reply the other woman at the front door spoke. “We can hear all ten of you, in the house.”

Clarisse shot Stella a panicked looked, when Stella responded with only a shrug. Clarisse sighed and dropped the knife on a table near the front door, she could smell that there was something off about five of the trespassers scents. She shot a look at Stella both of them transforming their claws and teeth.

“Fine but all six of you need to come back to the front of the house.” Clarisse said loudly.

A minute later she saw all of them at the front turning to look a Stella before opening the door and backing up a few meter’s ready to defend what little she had left. When all six simply walked into the living room before sitting on the sectional, she shook her head before herself and Stella followed them in blocking the entry way to the room.

“What are you doing here?” Stella asked staring at the strangers her usually kind eyes showing anger. 

“Ezra said he saw your friends claws when he was at work.” A woman in her forties said looking the two up and down.

“Why are you here?” Clarisse asked putting as much authority as she could into her voice.

“Where’s your mother, I can smell Nick.” The woman said standing and moving towards them arms raised. After no one else spoke up she continued. “I’m an old friend of your parents.”

Nick then walked up the stairs the two babies in his arms. Clarisse and Stella’s eyes widening at his actions. He passed Adeline off to Stella before giving the standing woman a one-armed hug kissing her on the check.

Clarisse glared at her dad while Stella stayed still watching the newcomers wearily.

Her dad shrugged moving to sit down in an armchair. “Like I told you earlier your mother and I spent a lot of time down here.” 

The guy from the grocery store spoke up a smile on his face. “Sorry about earlier, I wasn’t sure if I had actually seen the claws, I was just trying to see if you were like my aunt.” 

The oldest woman laughed before addressing Clarisse and Stella. “Ignore him, I’m Melinda.” She looked at Nick. “Now where’s your wife?”

Stella felt the tears well in her eyes before grabbing her cousin’s hands and pulling her to grab chairs for them in the dinning room. Upon their return Nick had already started to tell Melinda of the events that had transpired the past few days. 

Melinda began to cry softly. “I’m so sorry.”

They spent the next fifteen minutes catching up with each other. Melinda telling Stella and Clarisse how their shifter forms were coyotes and that when they had known her parents their community only had four members, now it was thirty-five members strong. Soon after a question arose. 

“Who is the alpha now?” Ezra asked ignoring the glare Melinda shot him.

Clarisse simply flashed her red eyes at him grinning her fangs showing.

“She’s so young.” Melinda said to Nick.

“I know.” Nick said, as the five kids came up from the basement Avery in the lead.

“The movies over.” Jackson said arms crossed, as Nolan and Eliza walked over to their dad both trying to get his attention. 

Isaac stared at the new arrivals unmoving from the entryway. Melinda waved at him, frowning as the five-year-old began to cry. Stella leaned over and pulled him onto her lap, shushing him.

“It’s been hard on everyone.” Nick started. 

“I’ll take this as our queue to leave, you should join us for lunch tomorrow.” Melinda cut him off grabbing paper out of her purse and writing something down. “My number and address, we’ll see everyone around one?”

Nick nodded as he walked the six to the door locking it after they had left. He groaned when he saw Stella looking at him an eyebrow raised, he had a lot to catch everyone up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Still hammering out the details of my upload schedule it's looking like it will be either once or twice a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be coming soon!


End file.
